dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocaran
The Ocaran (Felptera ocara) is a small imp-like species native to Planet Nitro 015 (formerly Planet Zryggheympe). Ocarans are solitary creatures, and they spend most of their time roaming the bogs and swamps of their planet looking for food. They are an omnivorous species, feeding on small animals and insects as well as plants and fungi. The Ocaran race was a slave-race to Nitro's part of the when that organization was still active. Most of the Ocarans served off-planet; and as consequence, when the Planet Trade Organization fell, they were involved in the many of the ensuing military conflicts that came in the wake of the PTO's collapse. History Origins Ocarans were first recorded around 2 Million Before Age. Their planet was a small one, and it was observed to be a uniformly boggy swamp. As the Ocarans developed, they were not originally the dominant species; that title belonged to a taller, blue-skinned race called the Savil; and they were a far more progressive species. Because of the ferocity of the Ocarans, they eventually overpowered the other races and rendered them extinct. The Ocarans thereafter did not organize with one another often, and many lived alone amongst the swamps. Only a few societies ever existed, and they were highly barbaric and relatively small. They existed in the ruins of the only remaining Savil cities, as Ocarans did not possess the skill to craft entire cities. Because of their lack of organization and the toxicity of the swamps, few species ever came to their world. Intergalactic Usage That changed when Nitro, a co-emperor of the Planet Trade Organization, found the planet to be in his realm. Because he claimed it, he sent several soldiers with adequate enviro-suits to the planet. They destroyed all of the kings of each Ocaran society, and this forced the remaining Ocarans to pledge loyalty, as they were in awe of the power they had witnessed. These first-generation soldiers, despite their loyalty, had extreme brutality and could not function with other troops. Because of this, they were sent in as berserker-type soldiers. They were fully wiped out within a year of service. Afterwards, because of the problem with the Ocarans lacking societies, Nitro took many of the wild ones and placed them on other planets of his with the sole purpose of breeding him new soldiers. These second-generation Ocarans did not have the ferocity of their parents, having not been raised in a hostile environment. They made much better soldiers. Because of this, the population of the Ocarans gradually depleted on-planet and boomed off-planet. Kirka was a second-generation soldier, and he became one of Nitro's highest ranking soldiers. After Nitro's death, Kirka continued to loyally work for his daughter, Yuki until his death at the hands of the Ledas in the 774 Age. At this time, with the dissolution of Nitro's Empire, it is unknown where the remaining Ocarans went to. It is suspected that they stayed on their various breeding sites, and eventually overran those planets. Their homeplanet continued to foster a small population of the creatures as well. Habitat Almost all Ocarans live alone. They usually live in hollowed out hovels in large tree trunks near bogs. They may fashion wood doors on those hovels, but aside from that, their houses have little attire. An Ocaran usually stays within a mile of their house as long as there is food. If there is no food, the Ocaran will abandon its home and wander until it finds a new place to live and eat. Some Ocarans live in the ruins of the Savil (the other sentient species that the Ocarans killed off). These are mainly stone ruins and are considered choice picks. Only the strongest Ocarans can live within them. This is because such territories are always assaulted by desperate youths looking for new places to stay. These areas are also the only places where communities of Ocarans gather. The strongest Ocaran, male or female, may deem themselves a king or queen amongst the lesser beings living beneath them. Lesser Ocarans are expected to go out and gather food for their kings and queens. Thus, kings and queens rarely leave the comfort of their homes. Physiology Appearance Ocarans appear as small, fragile creatures. They are, on average, anywhere from four and a half to five feet tall. They can vary in color, but are usually purple, black, tan, brown or dark green. They have sharp, pointed ears, which are significantly larger, in proportion, than the rest of their heads. They have four eyes, and they are usually colored yellow, red, green or blue. They tend to have long, thin noses and large mouths filled with many rows of teeth. They can manipulate their teeth slightly because they have feeling in their gums. Moving their gums, they can point their teeth in any direction they want. Ocarans are known to have unnaturally long fingers, which are also extremely sharp. They also have wings and can fly by using them. Ocarans who can use ki still fly with their wings, as it would appear awkward if they did not. Ocarans are usually slightly hunchback, and they have pronounced spinal cords. Usually, they are very skinny beings, and the imprint of their rib bones, in addition to their spinal bones, can be seen under their skin. Because of the conditions on their planet, their bodies are filled with various poisons. As such, eating an Ocaran will often kill the predator, and this has led to the species overpowering the larger carnivores on their planet. Prolonged physical exposure to an Ocaran can also lead to poisoning. They are mostly hairless except for small strands of black hair on their heads. Lifestyle Young Ocarans are born in groups of 5 to 7. They are raised solely by their mothers, as Ocaran fathers do not stay long enough to even see their mates give birth. The Ocaran mother will teach her young how to live and gather food. She will abandon them rather quickly, once they reach the age of 5 or 6. The young Ocarans are then expected to go off and fend for themselves. Siblings are usually not fond of one another, and they may fight to the death over territory. However, they will not attack their mothers, showing that Ocarans have at least a small amount of filial loyalty. The wings of the Ocarans do not become large enough to use until the Ocaran reaches the age of about 30. Behavior Ocarans are vicious beings. With their teeth and sharp fingers, they are experts at hunting and killing. Many Ocarans are solitary, and they usually do not interact with one another aside from when mating. The few civilizations that exist are monarchical and extremely savage. Ocarans in those, as well as in the wild, are all cannibalistic and extremely territorial. Especially in the few Ocaran groups, the leaders enjoy having gladiator-type matches between the weaker subjects, which always results in the death and graphic dismemberment for the losers. Outside of those few groups, the wild Ocarans usually live alone, being abandoned by their mothers as soon as they can hunt. However, Ocarans are not beasts and are indeed sentient. Despite the lack of organized government, they can all speak a common tongue, basic though it is. Kirka was a notable exception because he was taken from the planet at birth. He never developed his species' way of life, and instead grew up in a formal military environment, lending him toward the logical, intellectual way of life. His case is usual for all second generation Ocarans. Because of the species' ruthlessness, the first generation - the one that survived Nitro's conquering - was savage to the point where they were used as kamikaze fighters. As such, few survived long; and the next generation of Ocarans was trained off-planet to prevent the instillation of such savageness. Reproduction Ocarans have no mating season. Wandering males may happen to come upon females, and they will overpower them in order to mate. This may or may not be successful, as females often times can kill males who try to mate with them without their consent. While there is no attraction aside from the physical, males and females may get together to mate to satisfy mutual needs. This is slightly more common than the rape scenario mentioned above. Regardless, once they have finished mating, they will continue on their way. Males will not spend any more time with those females. Some more powerful Ocarans, namely the self-proclaimed kings and queens, have intercourse recreationally. A female will usually have 2 or 3 generations of children in her life. Homosexual behavior has been documented at 30% for males and 34% for females. Homosexual behavior is not taboo, and most Ocarans at least dabble in it as they wander their planets. Kings and queens may keep slaves of both genders to have intercourse with as they please. Homosexual individuals tend to have a lot more sex with one another than heterosexual individuals. Diet and feeding Ocarans are omnivores. They mainly feed on roots and fungi and small plants as well as small insects and fish. Ocarans like to fish with fishing poles, and that is their primary food source. Additionally, some Ocarans have fields of crops and cultivate those for eating. Ocarans will usually have no set meals, and they will eat whenever they can find food. Ocarans can go about 4 days without food and about 2 days without water. Longevity and mortality Ocarans are extremely long-lived. Males and females both live for an average of 500 years, and there are reports of some living upwards of 700 years. However, due to the harsh conditions of their world, many are expected to die before they reach the age of 10. Sexual maturity is reached at about 12 years. The infant mortality rate is around 69% on-planet. The infant mortality rate is 12% off-planet. Around half of all Ocarans live to be over 100 years old. Ocarans who live alone are far more likely to reach old age than those who do not. Ocaran soldiers have a very high mortality rate in the field of battle at 83%. Technology For wild Ocarans, the ones who live mostly alone, technology is extremely limited. They tend to build houses out of rotting tree trunks and like to fashion things, such as beds, doors, and tables out of wood. While some have created wooden boats to traverse the bogs, and most can craft fishing poles, and other rudimentary devices, anything more advanced is rare. In the few communities, things are a bit better; as there is use of not only wood, but also stone and metal in crafting buildings; this is not their own doing, but some Ocarans have been able to mimic the workmanship of the Savil. Because Ocarans can naturally fly, they have no need for flying machines. Some of the wealthier kings do use slave-pulled chariots, but such things are rare. Most have mastered fire, be them within communities or not, and only the wealthiest and most intelligent kings can afford other forms of power; namely, water-based energy. While being a predominately carnivorous species, some Ocarans have adapted into being more omnivorous, what with cultivating fields of crops with proper watering systems. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Species Category:Hyper Zergling